whitehousefandomcom-20200214-history
Blog
THE BRIEFING ROOM * THE BLOG THE BLOG: feed_blog FRI, FEBRUARY 20, 6:50 PM EST blog_09_02_20_Saying-Hi-at-DOT Saying "Hi" at DOT First Lady Michelle Obama continued her tour of her new neighborhood today with a visit to the Department of Transportation. FRI, FEBRUARY 20, 6:49 PM EST blog_09_02_20_Gibbs-corrects-the-record Gibbs corrects the record on the President's housing plan Press Secretary Robert Gibbs clears up some misconceptions on who will benefit from the Homeowner Affordability and Stability Plan. FRI, FEBRUARY 20, 4:08 PM EST blog_09_02_19_Time-for-All-of-Us-to-Step-Up Time for All of Us to Step Up HUD Secretary Shaun Donovan explains how the President's housing plan helps responsible Americans struggling to make their mortgage payments every month in this economic crisis. FRI, FEBRUARY 20, 11:52 AM EST blog_09_02_20_New-commitment-to-the-Gulf-Coast New commitment to the Gulf Coast "We must ensure that the failures of the past are never repeated," President Obama said in a statement today, announcing the extension of the Office of the Federal Coordinator for Gulf Coast Rebuilding and his decision to send two cabinet members to the region. FRI, FEBRUARY 20, 11:07 AM EST blog_09_02_20_On-the-front-lines On the front lines "You're on the front lines," President Obama told a gathering of 85 mayors in the East Room of the White House this morning. FRI, FEBRUARY 20, 10:01 AM EST blog_09_02_20_Streaming-Mayors-Meeting Streaming: Mayors Meeting Starting at 10:30 eastern / 9:30 central, we'll be streaming the President and Vice President's remarks to a gathering of 85 of the nation's mayors. THU, FEBRUARY 19, 6:07 PM EST blog_09_02_19_How-the-garden-grows How the garden grows Building gardens at USDA facilities all over the world is "a very good thing," First Lady Michelle Obama said on a visit to the Department of Agriculture today, for the example it sets for communities around the world. And she had kind words for Secretary Tom Vilsack, who has been leading that effort. THU, FEBRUARY 19, 5:32 PM EST blog_09_02_19_A-new-era-at-the-CIA A new era at the CIA The United States is prepared to chart a new course on foreign policy, Vice President Joe Biden said today at the swearing in of new CIA Director Leon Panetta -- a man he said has "the experience, the independence and the judgment to lead this agency," and to help it depart dramatically from the legacy of the last eight years. THU, FEBRUARY 19, 3:17 PM EST blog_09_02_19_A-thank-you-lunch A thank you lunch Vice President Biden hosted members of the Middle Class Task Force recently for lunch to thank them for their willingness to serve on the middle class task force and to develop the agenda for the first Task Force meeting on Green Jobs. THU, FEBRUARY 19, 9:20 AM EST blog_09_02_19_Liveblog-canada-trip Liveblog: The President in Canada (Update: photos) President Obama is on his first foreign trip today -- to Ottawa, Canada's capital city. White House New Media staffer Jason Djang will be liveblogging the trip from the road. THU, FEBRUARY 19, 9:10 AM EST blog_09_02_19_Playing-did-you-know Playing, "Did you know?" "Did you know that African American slaves helped to build this house?" First Lady Michelle Obama asked a group 6th and 7th graders on a visit to the White House Wednesday, an event celebrating African American History Month. She asked them a few more trivia questions, too, before ceding the floor to Sweet Honey in the Rock, an African American female a cappella group. WED, FEBRUARY 18, 3:28 PM EST blog_09_02_18_Setting-the-bar-high Setting the bar high It will be an enormous undertaking to ensure that the transparency and accountability that the President expects for Recovery.gov will be upheld. Peter Orszag, the Director of the Office of Management and Budget (OMB), has sent a memo to the heads of federal departments and agencies explaining what's expected of them and offering advice for how to meet those high standards. WED, FEBRUARY 18, 1:11 PM EST blog_09_02_18_9-million-plus 9 million + "In the end, all of us are paying a price for this home mortgage crisis. And all of us will pay an even steeper price if we allow this crisis to continue to deepen," President Obama said today in Phoenix, AZ, announcing the Homeowner Affordability and Stability Plan. "But if we act boldly and swiftly to arrest this downward spiral, every American will benefit." WED, FEBRUARY 18, 9:36 AM EST blog_09_02_18_Help-for-homeowners Help for homeowners In a couple of hours, the President will announce his "Homeowner Affordability and Stability Plan." Take a look and see how the plan might affect you. TUE, FEBRUARY 17, 4:25 PM EST blog_09_02_17_Signed-sealed-delivered-ARRA Signed, sealed, delivered: ARRA The economic recovery package is essential for our nation's economy, for its infrastructure, and for our energy, health, and education needs -- and now it's the law. TUE, FEBRUARY 17, 11:05 AM EST blog_09_02_17_On-the-Road-Secretary-Clinton On the Road: Secretary Clinton Secretary Clinton is in Tokyo today, the first stop on her weeklong tour of Asia, which also includes stops in Indonesia, the Republic of Korea, and China. TUE, FEBRUARY 17, 9:49 AM EST blog_09_02_17_Time-to-sign-it Time to sign it The President is off to Denver this morning, where he'll sign the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act into law. Owners of local clean energy companies say they expect to benefit from the plan. MON, FEBRUARY 16, 3:33 PM EST blog_09_02_16_The-story-of-the-economic-recovery-package-photos The story of the economic recovery package (photos) White House photographer Pete Souza, whose job it is to visually document everything the President does, put together a photo gallery tracing the path of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act. SUN, FEBRUARY 15, 9:45 PM EST blog_09_02_15_NBA-All-Star-Game-message NBA All-Star Game message "Those of us who grew up playing basketball, whether on a playground in the city or a farm in the heartland, are grateful to the game for the lessons it teaches us about life," President Obama says in a special message for the NBA All-Star Game. SAT, FEBRUARY 14, 5:30 AM EST blog_09_02_14_A-major-milestone A major milestone Today President Obama is celebrating the passage of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act as a "major milestone on our road to recovery," while still emphasizing that we have many miles yet to go. FRI, FEBRUARY 13, 6:25 PM EST blog_09_02_13_Biden-honors-a-movement-at-the-Special-Olympics Biden honors a movement at the Special Olympics Vice President Biden announces Kareem Dale as Special Assistant to the President for Disability Policy at the Special Olympics. FRI, FEBRUARY 13, 2:05 PM EST blog_09_02_13_ARRA-for-comment ARRA for comment Yesterday, the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 passed through conference and is now on its way back to the House and Senate for full votes. Have a look and give us your comments. FRI, FEBRUARY 13, 11:11 AM EST blog_09_02_13_Statement-on-tragic-accident Statement on tragic accident President Obama this morning released a statement in response to the crash of Flight 3407 outside Buffalo late last night. FRI, FEBRUARY 13, 10:50 AM EST blog_09_02_13_our-door-is-open-latino-groups Our door is open: Latino groups "Yesterday was a great day for the Latino community, as 60 Latino and Latina leaders from across the country converged in Washington for a briefing with key White House Staff," Office of Public Liaison member Stephanie Valencia writes in a guest blog post. FRI, FEBRUARY 13, 10:18 AM EST blog_09_02_13_What-is-the-middle-class What is the middle class? Over at the Strong Middle Class Blog, Jared Bernstein, the Executive Director of the Middle Class Task Force and the Vice President's Chief Economist and Economic Policy Advisor, responds to your questions and comments. THU, FEBRUARY 12, 5:40 PM EST blog_09_02_12_Statement-on-Greggs-withdrawal Statement on Gregg's withdrawal Senator Judd Gregg (R-NH) has withdrawn from consideration as the nominee for Secretary of Commerce. THU, FEBRUARY 12, 12:22 PM EST blog_post_smc_your_comments Your comments In an introductory blog post, Jared Bernstein, the Executive Director of the Middle Class Task Force and Chief Economist and Economic Policy Advisor to the Vice President, responds to some of your comments and questions. THU, FEBRUARY 12, 12:19 PM EST blog_post_happy_birthday_abe Happy Birthday, Abe The Great Emancipator would have been 200 years old today, and President Obama is marking the occasion in several ways. THU, FEBRUARY 12, 9:47 AM EST blog_post_apply_for_a_job Apply for a job We're happy to announce that the jobs application feature is now live on WhiteHouse.gov. WED, FEBRUARY 11, 8:28 PM EST blog_post_digital_delayed Digital delayed President Obama today signed legislation extending the deadline for the switch from analog to digital TV signals until June 12. WED, FEBRUARY 11, 8:03 PM EST blog_post_first_compromise_then_impact First compromise, then impact The House and Senate Conference Committee have agreed to a compromise on the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act. In anticipation of its passage, many companies and industries say they're ready to start hiring. WED, FEBRUARY 11, 3:30 PM EST blog_post_growing_up Growing up This afternoon, the First Lady delivered remarks at Howard University on the topic of "Home, Work, Community: the Roles of African American Women as Change Agents." WED, FEBRUARY 11, 3:04 PM EST blog_post_progress Progress The Senate-House conference committee has reconciled the chambers' different versions of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act. WED, FEBRUARY 11, 12:07 PM EST blog_post_with_the_stroke_of_a_pen With the stroke of a pen (update: photo) On a visit to an infrastructure project in Virginia, the President announced that the Chairman and CEO of Caterpillar told him that if the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act passes, his company would be able to rehire some of the 20,000 employees it has laid off in the last few weeks. TUE, FEBRUARY 10, 9:25 PM EST blog_post_do_the_right_thing Do the right thing "No matter what you do, you can't pass a law that makes somebody do the right thing, right?" That was Mrs. Obama's message to a group of young people she met with on a visit to the Mary's Center for Maternal and Child Care, a Washington, D.C. nonprofit that provides a range of social services. TUE, FEBRUARY 10, 1:12 PM EST blog_post_LiveblogFtMyersFLtownhall Liveblog: Ft. Myers, FL townhall (Update: pictures) We're liveblogging the President's town hall on the economic recovery in Ft. Myers, FL. TUE, FEBRUARY 10, 12:45 PM EST blog_post_senate_passes_arra Senate passes ARRA The Senate has voted to pass the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act. TUE, FEBRUARY 10, 11:51 AM EST blog_post_Stability Stability (Update: photos) Treasury Secretary Geithner just finished speaking about the new Financial Stability Plan, which will boost lending and prevent home foreclosures. TUE, FEBRUARY 10, 9:56 AM EST blog_post_first_presser The first presser The President last night gave his first White House press conference. Here's the full video. MON, FEBRUARY 9, 8:54 PM EST blog_post_stewards Stewards of America's natural wonders Mrs. Obama this afternoon visited the Department of the Interior, where she spoke about how important it is to protect our natural resources and move towards a clean, sustainable energy future. MON, FEBRUARY 9, 8:10 PM EST blog_post_the_first_press_conference The first press conference President Obama is holding his first press conference, in the East Room of the White House. MON, FEBRUARY 9, 3:51 PM EST blog_post_Indiana Indiana (Update: pictures) At a town hall in Elkhart, Indiana today, the President discussed with working people exactly how the package will affect them and their communities. MON, FEBRUARY 9, 10:17 AM EST blog_post_town_hall_time Town hall time The President is on his way to Elkhart, Indiana, for a town hall about the economic recovery plan. MON, FEBRUARY 9, 9:14 AM EST blog_post_first_flights First flights Last Thursday, February 5, 2009, President Obama took his first flights aboard Marine One and Air Force One, on his way to the House Democratic Issues Conference in Williamsburg, Virginia. SAT, FEBRUARY 7, 5:00 AM EST blog_post_compromise1 Compromise "Americans across this country are struggling, and they are watching to see if we're equal to the task before us," the President says in this morning's Weekly Address. "Let's show them that we are." FRI, FEBRUARY 6, 5:30 PM EST blog_post_working_with_faith Working with faith Yesterday, President Obama signed an executive order establishing the new White House Office of Faith-Based and Neighborhood Partnerships. FRI, FEBRUARY 6, 3:39 PM EST blog_post_update_on_sunlight_before_signing Update on Sunlight Before Signing Since a few questions have come in, we want to update you on the President's campaign commitment to introducing more sunlight into the lawmaking process by posting non-emergency legislation online for five days before signing it. FRI, FEBRUARY 6, 12:55 PM EST blog_post_beyond_the_echo_chamber Advice from "beyond the echo chamber" President Obama signed an executive order establishing the Economic Recovery Advisory Board. THU, FEBRUARY 5, 2:51 PM EST blog_post_cannot_wait Vice President Biden: "Quite simply, we cannot wait." "Quite simply, we cannot wait," Vice President Joe Biden said as he toured a Maryland train station in need of repair. The state is the focus of a new White House case study which shows the impact of investing in infrastructure. THU, FEBRUARY 5, 2:15 PM EST blog_post_on_the_front_lines_of_the_foreclosure_crisis On the front lines of the foreclosure crisis The people at the Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD) have a crucial role to play in our economic recovery, the First Lady told the staff of the Department during a visit there yesterday. THU, FEBRUARY 5, 2:07 PM EST blog_post_rabbit_ears A few more months of rabbit ears The House voted yesterday to delay the transition from analog to digital TV, from February 17 -- less than two weeks away -- to June 12. THU, FEBRUARY 5, 1:25 PM EST blog_post_serious_about_energy_independence Serious about energy independence In remarks at the Department of Energy, President Obama announced new efficiency standards for common household appliances, and issued a stark rebuke to critics of the stimulus plan and urged its swift passage. THU, FEBRUARY 5, 12:08 PM EST blog_post_this_is_my_prayer "This is my hope. This is my prayer." "The particular faith that motivates each of us can promote a greater good for all of us," President Obama said this morning to a crowd of about 3,500 people gathered for the National Prayer Breakfast at the Washington Hilton in the nation's capital. THU, FEBRUARY 5, 10:55 AM EST blog_post_covering_kids Covering kids Last night, President Obama signed a law reauthorizing CHIP, which funds health care for families who don't qualify for Medicaid but still can't afford private insurance. THU, FEBRUARY 5, 9:45 AM EST blog_post_the_action_americans_need The Action Americans Need That's the title of President Obama's op-ed this morning in the Washington Post, where he makes a forceful argument for the American Recovery and Reinvestment Plan. WED, FEBRUARY 4, 7:26 PM EST blog_post_coast_to_coast_and_across_party_lines Coast to coast and across party lines This week, a bipartisan group of 19 governors came out in strong support for the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act. WED, FEBRUARY 4, 6:10 PM EST blog_post_chip CHIP President Obama signed the Chidlren's Health Insurance Program Reauthorization Act (CHIP) tonight, which renews and expands the plan from 7 million children affected to 11 million. WED, FEBRUARY 4, 4:03 PM EST blog_post_jobs_in_all_fifty_states Jobs in all 50 states In a guest blog post, economic adviser Brian Deese explains how the American Recovery and Reinvestment Plan will create jobs in all 50 states. WED, FEBRUARY 4, 3:05 PM EST blog_post_the_technology_is_there The technology is there Yesterday, several members of the President's energy and environment team attended the Washington auto show. We asked Carol Browner, Assistant to the President for Energy and Climate Change, to make jot down some notes with her impressions of the show. WED, FEBRUARY 4, 2:51 PM EST blog_post_new_rules New rules Today, President Obama and Treasury Secretary Tim Geithner issued imposing new restrictions on executive compensation at firms taking money from the government. WED, FEBRUARY 4, 10:20 AM EST blog_post_how_our_schools_should_be "How our schools should be" "This kind of innovative school...is an example of how all our schools should be," President Obama said yesterday, as he and Mrs. Obama visited a public charter school in Washington, D.C. TUE, FEBRUARY 3, 3:30 PM EST blog_post_a_new_day_at_DOJ A new day at DOJ Eric Holder has been sworn in as the 82nd Attorney General of the United States. TUE, FEBRUARY 3, 1:53 PM EST blog_post_president_obama_nominates_third_republican_to_his_cabinet President Obama nominates third Republican to his cabinet President Obama called Republican Senator Judd Gregg a "master of reaching across the aisle" in announcing him as his choice to lead the Commerce Department today. MON, FEBRUARY 2, 7:01 PM EST blog_post_holder Holder Eric Holder has been confirmed as Attorney General of the United States. MON, FEBRUARY 2, 6:29 PM EST blog_post_what_governors_know What governors know Everybody knows our economy needs a jolt. And no one knows that better than the country's governors, whether they are Democratic or Republican. MON, FEBRUARY 2, 4:11 PM EST blog_post_relief_for_gaza Relief for Gaza President Obama signed a memorandum today directing more than $20 million for "urgent refugee and migration needs" in Gaza. MON, FEBRUARY 2, 2:09 PM EST blog_post_BipartisanSuperBowlParty Bipartisan Super Bowl Party President Obama spent his Super Bowl Sunday with a bipartisan group of senators and congressmen and women, including some from Pennsylvania and Arizona. He also sat down for an interview with NBC's Matt Lauer. SUN, FEBRUARY 1, 7:40 PM EST latest-version-of-schip-legislation-published-for-comment Latest version of SCHIP legislation published for comment On January 29th, the U.S. Senate approved the Children's Health Insurance Program Reauthorization Act of 2009, better known as the State Children's Health Insurance Program or SCHIP. Once signed into law, this legislation will continue coverage for six to seven million children and increase that coverage to four million more. SAT, JANUARY 31, 4:45 AM EST blog_post_moving_forward Moving forward In the weekly address, President Barack Obama urged the swift passage of an American Recovery and Reinvestment Plan and announced that Treasury Secretary Timothy Geithner is preparing a new strategy for reviving our financial system. FRI, JANUARY 30, 11:17 AM EST blog_post_a_strong_middle_class_a_strong_America A strong middle class = a strong America The President today signed an executive order creating a Middle Class Task Force and asked his right hand man, Vice President Joe Biden, to lead it. FRI, JANUARY 30, 10:05 AM EST blog_post_save_the_date_1 Save the Date: First Meeting 2/27/2009 The Task Force's first official meeting will be on February 27, 2009 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The topic of the first meeting will be: "Green Jobs: A Pathway to a Strong Middle Class." FRI, JANUARY 30, 10:03 AM EST blog_post_Time_to_put_middle_class_front_and_center_1 Vice President Joe Biden: "Time to put middle class front and center" In an editorial in in today's USA Today, Vice President Joe Biden argues that a strong middle class equals a strong America. FRI, JANUARY 30, 10:02 AM EST blog_post_Todaysevent President and Vice President announce task force America's road to economic recovery will be driven by our middle class. Today, President Barack Obama created a task force specifically dedicated to strengthening our nation's core -- our working families and small businesses -- and put Vice President Joe Biden in charge. FRI, JANUARY 30, 10:01 AM EST blog_post_about_the_task_force_1 About the Task Force Vice President Joe Biden and other members of the White House Task Force on Middle Class Working Families are dedicated to strengthening our nation's middle class. They have some pretty high goals and want to make sure you're involved every step of the way. FRI, JANUARY 30, 10:00 AM EST blog_post_vice_president_biden_announces_middle_class_task_force_1 Press Release: Vice President Biden announces Middle Class Task Force President Barack Obama today announced the creation of a White House Task Force on Middle Class Working Families to be chaired by Vice President Joe Biden. The Task Force is a major initiative targeted at raising the living standards of middle-class, working families in America. It is comprised of top-level administration policy makers, and in addition to regular meetings, it will conduct outreach sessions with representatives of labor, business, and the advocacy communities. FRI, JANUARY 30, 9:52 AM EST blog_post_schip_passes SCHIP passes In a step towards providing health care to millions of children around the country, the Senate this morning passed the State Children's Health Insurance Program, or SCHIP. THU, JANUARY 29, 9:21 PM EST blog_post_Shameful Shameful President Obama today said it was "the height of irresponsibility" for financial corporations to have doled out $18 billion in bonuses to their employees in a year when many banks shed jobs and turned to the government for funds. THU, JANUARY 29, 12:00 PM EST blog_post_AWonderfulDay A Wonderful Day (Update: Video) Surrounded by leaders like House Speaker Nancy Pelosi and Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, and with the new law's namesake, Lilly Ledbetter, at his side, President Obama signed into law the Lilly Ledbetter Fair Pay Act -- a powerful tool to fight discrimination. THU, JANUARY 29, 6:10 AM EST president-obama-declares-emergencies-in-arkansas-and-kentucky President Obama Declares Emergencies in Arkansas and Kentucky Last night, President Obama declared federal emergencies caused by winter storms in two states, answering requests for aid from Arkansas Governor Mike Beebe and Kentucky Governor Steve Beshear. (with picture of signing) WED, JANUARY 28, 9:53 PM EST blog_post_Cleaninghouse Cleaning house Interior Secretary Ken Salazar kicked off the daily press briefing today with his plans for cleaning out a department that has become famous for scandal, before passing the podium to Press Secretary Robert Gibbs. WED, JANUARY 28, 2:15 PM EST ceos_at_the_white_house CEOs at the White House Iconic American companies like IBM, Jet Blue, and Honeywell sent their leadership to meet with the President this morning to discuss how they can get the economy moving again. TUE, JANUARY 27, 5:50 PM EST Secretary_Geithner_tightens_the_reins Sec. Geithner tightens the reins In one of his first acts as Secretary of the Treasury, Timothy Geithner today announced new rules that will make it harder for banks to lobby for a share of money set aside by the Emergency Economic Stabilization Act. TUE, JANUARY 27, 2:01 PM EST on_the_hill On the Hill President Obama is on Capitol Hill today to hear out Republican ideas for the American Recovery and Reinvestment Plan. TUE, JANUARY 27, 9:48 AM EST blog_post_PresidenttoMuslimWorldAmericansarenotyourenemy President to Muslim World: "Americans are not your enemy" "My job is to communicate to the American people that the Muslim world is filled with extraordinary people who simply want to live their lives and see their children live better lives," President Obama told Al Arabiya, an Arabic-language news channel based out of Dubai. "My job to the Muslim world is to communicate that the Americans are not your enemy." MON, JANUARY 26, 7:55 PM EST Timothy_Geithner_sworn_in Timothy Geithner sworn in as Secretary of the Treasury Timothy Geithner is now officially the 75th Secretary of the United States Treasury. MON, JANUARY 26, 6:30 PM EST blog_post_PressBriefingHighlights Press Briefing Highlights This afternoon, in his second press briefing, White House Press Secretary Robert Gibbs fielded questions on energy independence, the stimulus package, and the auto industry. MON, JANUARY 26, 4:35 PM EST blog_post_Fromperiltoprogress From peril to progress (Update 1: Full Remarks) "This moment of peril must be turned to one of progress," President Barack Obama said this morning, as he signed two Presidential Memoranda aimed at getting us on the path to energy independence. MON, JANUARY 26, 4:15 PM EST the_year_of_the_ox The year of the ox Today marks the beginning of the Year of the Ox, the second symbol in the Chinese Zodiac. MON, JANUARY 26, 3:47 PM EST 58_years_of_Indian_democracy 58 years of Indian democracy Today is India Republic Day, the 58th anniversary of India's independence and the adoption of its Constitution. SUN, JANUARY 25, 1:48 PM EST now-comes-lilly-ledbetter Now Comes Lilly Ledbetter For incoming White House staff, the past few days have been a singularly thrilling -- and learning -- experience. SAT, JANUARY 24, 10:12 AM EST statement-released-after-the-president-rescinds Statement released after the President rescinds "Mexico City Policy" Yesterday, President Obama rescinded the "Mexico City Policy" and released the following statement. SAT, JANUARY 24, 5:55 AM EST president-obama-delivers-your-weekly-address President Obama delivers Your Weekly Address In his first weekly address since being sworn in as the 44th president of the United States, President Barack Obama discusses how the American Recovery and Reinvestment Plan will jump-start the economy. FRI, JANUARY 23, 7:10 PM EST president-obama-on-the-selection-of-kirsten-gillibrand President Obama on the Selection of Kirsten Gillibrand This afternoon, New York Governor David Paterson announced his selection of Kirsten Gillibrand to fill Secretary Clinton's seat in the United States Senate. FRI, JANUARY 23, 2:23 PM EST executive-orders-to-date Executive Orders to date Yesterday, President Obama issued a series of Executive Orders. WED, JANUARY 21, 1:27 PM EST blog_inaugural-address President Barack Obama's Inaugural Address Yesterday, President Obama delivered his Inaugural Address, calling for a "new era of responsibility." Watch the video. TUE, JANUARY 20, 2:15 PM EST blog_a_national_day_of_renewal_and_reconciliation A National Day of Renewal and Reconciliation President Barack Obama's first proclamation. TUE, JANUARY 20, 12:01 PM EST blog_change_has_come_to_whitehouse-gov Change has come to WhiteHouse.gov The first post on WhiteHouse.gov. TUE, JANUARY 20, 12:01 PM EST blog_dr_king_service Honoring Dr. King's Legacy and Serving America The President, Vice President, and their families attend service events in Washington on Martin Luther King Day, one day before Inauguration. TUE, JANUARY 20, 12:01 PM EST blog_the_whistle_stop_tour The Whistle Stop Tour Following the same route that Abraham Lincoln rode 150 years ago, President Barack Obama, First Lady Michelle Obama, Vice President Joe Biden, and Dr. Jill Biden made their way to the inauguration on a whistle stop train tour that wove its way from Philadelphia through Delaware and Maryland on its way to Washington. MD5: 9537b186a425069fec69a0c675b10200 Original URL: http://whitehouse.gov/blog/